


Werewolf

by RedAlpha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader is a mutant, Reader-Insert, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlpha/pseuds/RedAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were walking on your way home after a long day in school. You didnot realize that you was followed by a black van. You didnot realize that you were kidnapped until you were forced to get inside the van. You didnot realize that you are a mutant until they experimented on you.</p>
<p>*Okay I'm not good with summary*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Marvel, The Avenger, Clint Barton or anyone in this fic.
> 
> Hullo guys? This is my first fiction here and seriously this is the first time I made a story in English. You see I'm not native user of English so you'll see grammar trouble... a lot of grammar trouble. or wrong grammar.
> 
> Okay, so I decided to make a story with you, the reader, as the protagonist together with Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye (YAY! He's definitely my favourite boy in Marvel... or man.). I'll be honest, I haven't catch up with the comic so I'm trying my best to make him less OOC.
> 
> Please enjoy~

 

It was dark and cold.

There were distant sound of foots steps and the voice of people talking to each other coming closer to you. Though, you cannot see them because your eyes were still shut tightly.

You could feel your consciousness is coming back to you slowly when your ears catch the sounds of clock ticking. You tried to open your heavy eyes and failed. You tried again and failed again. Those people must have added extra dosage of ‘anesthetic’ because your eyes felt extra heavier than the usual. On the third attempt, you put more power and forces your eyes open. The thin thread of light began creeping on the darkness of your sleep.

The first thing that you feel when you open your eyes was a pain on your eyes. You diverted your eyes from the ceiling and stare at something else but the lamp. Your eyes were still heavy and you suddenly felt like your head have been hit with a huge rock. The world felt like it has been spun around and you shook your head slowly to shoo the pain away. You growled as the pain began to disappear.

You took a deep breath and realized that you were surrounded by people. They were wearing a white lab coat and either working on a machine or talking to each other. They seemed so immersed with their work that they did not realize that you have been awake.

Except for one, thought.

One of them, a young female with curly blonde hair walked closer to you and checked on you. You shifted on your chair and adjust your sitting position when she checked on your heart rate and blood pressure.

"Sir, Subject Number 13 is awake." She stated. The other turned their attention to you.

"Good. Prepare her." You flinched when you heard the voice from the speaker. Speaker and your enhanced hearing ability would never forget the owner of the voice from the speaker.

The girl nodded and took a step back. Another two people moved forward and took her place. One of them was old men with glasses and bald hair and the other one is a man that looked slightly younger.

_Still old thought_.

You watched them with half lidded eyes as they put on a bind, made from metal, around your wrists and ankles. You shivered a little when you felt the chilly sensation from the cold steel. A growl escaped from your mouth when they adjust the bind too tight that it hurt your skin a little. The men startled and stopped their job. Though, they continued again when they heard another command from the speaker.

“Who told you guys to stop and who told YOU to protest?”

You flinched when you heard the voice and you shrunken. Doctor Ervan voice has always made you scared. Every order that coming out from his mouth is absolute. If he said you have to eat, then you would eat. If he ordered you to sleep, then you would. If he ordered you to kill, then you would kill. In this laboratory, he was the president.

The two men continued their work when you were calmed down. Once they were sure that you cannot move freely, they give a nod to the other people there. You watched them as they leave you, tied on the chair, with all the machine and close the only door in the room. The door let out a loud creaking sounds that hurt your ears. They watched you closely when you shook your head to relieve the pain on your head from one-way glassed window.

"Preparing to inject the serum to Subject Number: 13." You could hear one man speaking from the next room. The room was sound-proof but you could hear what he said with your enhanced hearing ability.

"Lock the room and prepare /tranquillizer/. She is my masterpiece. I don’t want to lose her yet." You realized a familiar voice coming Dr. Ervan. Even though you cannot see him, you could feel his intense gaze pointed solely to you.

The next thing you heard was a sound of the door being locked.

And the sound of skin pierced by needles.

You gasped when you felt a sharp pain on your back as syringes pierced your skin. There were no warning and you were not yet ready. You were desperately seeking for oxygen. The air made their way to your lungs but it felt hot that you were wondering if you accidentally just inhaled fire. You took another breath in attempt to calm your mind. Though, your mind refused to.

The fear was starting to form inside you and it grows bigger.

"Injecting the serum to..." The voice from the other room became smaller, bothered by your own sounds of breath.

Your hands clenched tightly and you started to tremble wildly as the liquid made their way inside your body. The serum took it effect right after it entered your body. At first your chest felt hot that you almost thought that you were going to breathe fire from it. After several second, the heat spread to your whole body and turned into sharp pain. The pain grew stronger within every second. Your breath turned into desperate panting. Your fists were clenched so hard that the skin turned white. Your teeth were gritted tightly as if it was trying to hold back the fear ran away from your inside.

The fear grew bigger as the pain doubled when they injected the second serum. Animalistic shriek escaped between your teeth and shortly turned into a hopeless loud scream as the fear devoured your sense. You threw back your head to the chair and roared loudly to the ceiling. Your ears is filled with your own voice that it deafening it. You could not hear the sound from the clock anymore. You also could not hear Dr. Ervan’s voice when he ordered his underling to inject the third serum. You also could not hear your favorite voice from Dr. Ann screamed to Dr. Ervan, telling him to stop.

The world around blurred as the third serum entered your body and the pain became more unbearable. You continued trembling and screaming until the pain died down. The pain is still there, though, together with you fear. Your neck gave up and your chin was on your chest. The sounds when the door opened did not reach you as the darkness once again crept on your consciousness. You breathed pain as you forced your consciousness to stay with you. Your eyes already half-way closed when several people walked closer to you. The grin on their face shows that the serum, probably, worked. You heard they mentioned something other than your new fangs. _Tail? Are they talking about tail?_

You still could feel the fear inside you. It was ready to eat you once again and you never get used to sleep after being tortured like this. It’s just scary that you want to fight it. But the pain was too much that you decided to gave up and let the darkness of your sleep embrace you. As your eyes completely shut, you felt a warm hand touch your arm.

_Don’t worry_

You heard a whisper on your ear. You know the voice’s owner even though your eyes were already closed. The gentle touch when Dr. Ann stroke your hair made you feel less scared. She whispered again as silent as possible so no one can hear this except for you. 

_Don't worry._

_I'll find a way to bring you out of here._

_I promise._

Her whisper will be her last word that you will never forget.


	2. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Call Agent Barton. I also need more information before we started the mission briefing. Also…” He turned to Hill before continued. “I need someone to contact that man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Second chapter is up~
> 
> I’m kinda confused in this chapter because I tried to make Logan appeared. I tried to find his connection with the Avenger and how he would interact with them. It’s kinda hard to decide because I saw this Avengers V.S X-Men comic where they fight against each other. So yes… I tried to create an AU where The Avenger and X-Men are not enemies.
> 
> Brief explanation… The Avengers is still The Avengers while Logan and the other is still mutant, of course, teaching in Xavier Academy. Yes again. I tried to merge The Avenger movie with X-Men: Day of The Future Past. 
> 
> Enjoy~

“Sir, we got a signal.” said a girl with funny, round glasses that does not fit her chubby face. “… and a video.”

The said man stood up and walked closer to where the girl was working. His black knee-length coat flapped as he walked. 

“It’s locked.” Another woman stated. She is a pretty woman with short hair and strong looking face. MARIA HILL was written on her name tag.

“Thresha can unlock it, right.” The man questioned, even though his word was more like an order rather than a question.

The girl was already typing and working on her computer. “I need several minute to find the right key… or maybe not. It’s open now.”

“Good. Now, bring it to he screen.” The man commanded again.

The girl complied and started typing on her keyboard again. Shortly, the big screen on the room began showing a video being loaded. The other people in the room that have been immersed with their work immediately turned their attention to the screen. The sound of people talking suddenly gone as the video showed a figure of a woman with a laboratory coat hanging around her arm.

She was panting heavily.

“My name is Anna Gray.” said the woman in the video. There was a moment of silence when she adjusted the camera.

“Thank you for receiving my signal. I hoped that you can help me.” The girl stopped and looked around to as if she wanted to make sure that she was alone. “I have been hold captivated in for a year in an underground laboratory. I don’t know where it is. I hope… no. I believe that you can find my location from my signal.”

Anna took a deep breath and continued.

“I was kidnapped around a year ago. I used to work at S.H.I.E.L.D as a researcher. The people that kidnapped have been working on various experiments but their main objective is to create a serum that can help them combining the D.N.A of a human with an animal.” She said, only giving important point. “They are trying to create a werewolf.”

Everyone in the room gasped. Some of them had their eye opened in shock. Only the man with eye patch stayed calm. His eye was intent on the screen.

“Their test subjects were children that kidnapped from various countries with age range from 10 to 15 years old. The children was brainwashed and injected with various serum. Most of them… they didn’t make it and died because their body rejected the serum. Almost all of their experiment was failed… except for one.” Anna looked around again, making sure that she is really alone. “Subject Number 13 is the only subject that successfully survived through the experiment and became a werewolf. She made it because she is a mutant. She is captivated in the lowest floor of this laboratory where they keep other test subjects. The area is divided into 5 room and 3 of it was used. One for kidnapped children, one for children that survived until phase 2, and one other for Subject Number 13. The children that survived until phase two can be very violent but not for Subject Number 13. As long as you keep her away from Dr. Ervan, she would not harm anyone.”

There were sounds of footsteps coming from the video. The screen was shaky for a second before it turned black. Everyone that watched the video got tensed as they listened to the footsteps and Anna’s careful breath. The video came back when the sound of footsteps is gone and Anna adjusted the camera once again. Her hair got messy after hiding under a table.

“Listen… I don’t have much time left. They almost perfected the serum and with 13’s D.N.A they will make a perfect werewolf. She has been trained to be an assassin and they are going to use them as their weapon to accomplish their goal. I don’t want to see them hurting the children anymore. So that’s why… please. I need S.H.I.E.L.D’s help to find and rescue the children from this laboratory.”

The video ended with a click from the camera. The tension was high now as everyone began whispering their opinion to one another. Some of them said that they have to help right away and some other believed that it was a trap. Agent Hill who has been standing beside Nick Fury since the beginning turned her attention to him.

“Sir?” she asked.

Nick stared at the black screen intently. His mind was busy thinking for a decision.

“Call Agent Barton. I also need more information before we started the mission briefing. Also…” He turned to Hill before continued. “I need someone to contact that man.”

)0(--Werewolf--)0(

There was comfortable silence in S.H.I.E.L.D base’s lobby. Most agents that worked there was either working on their desk or training. The lobby is pretty quiet, until two people walked in and arguing to each other. One of them is practically stomping on his foot as he walked.

“So tell me, Hill…” the man started. “What makes you think that it’s okay to interrupt me in the middle of training?”

“Because Nick needs you.” She simply stated.

“Doesn’t mean you have to call me when I’m busy dodging a rain of punch from my trainee!” He snapped and flinched when he felt the sting of pain on his neck. Running a hand to rub his neck, he growled. “Damn it, that crazy trainee.”

A smirk formed on Hill’s face for a moment. “Oh, come on Barton. You have been ignoring my call for an hour. You give me no choice to call you myself. Besides, you cannot be scared of you trainee’s punch.” She said without turning her face to Barton.

“Slap.” Barton scowled in pain. “He practically slapped my neck with his meaty hand and arm. Hell, he’s 30 kilogram heavier than me.”

Hill just shook her head in amusement. She liked seeing Clint Barton like this. They walked in silence when Clint was sure that Hill would not retort back to him. Shortly, they arrived in front of S.H.I.E.L.D’s briefing room. She pushed the room open and went inside, followed by Clint.

Clint immediately realized there was someone else other than Nick and Natasha inside the room. He noticed the man’s wavy hair and shocked. The man glanced at Clint after he light his cigarette.

“Hey, kids.” He said to slightly shocked Hill and Clint. “… about time you two arrived.”

“Logan?” Clint asked. The answer he got is only deep chuckle from Logan.

Nick fury, standing near a window, cleared his throat and glared at Clint. None of them has expected Natasha to bring Logan from Xavier Academy there faster than Clint who was clearly in the base. Clint seems to notice this and apologized.

“Sorry. Had my phone somewhere else.” He said and sat on a char next to Logan across from Natasha.

Nick growled while Natasha just shook her head. Hill took several folders and distributed it to them. 

Logan took it lazily before putting it on his lap, not opening it. He exhaled the smoke before asked. “Okay, so what makes you people called me here? I have a history class to teach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter even though there are no character from Marvel yet.  
> comment? O ^O)a


End file.
